


Pluviophile

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other, Pluviophiles, Rain-lover, just because it's raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked you to love the rain but you seem to appreciate him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluviophile

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really an EXO fic but a general one. It's just while doinb this fic, I only have Junmyeon in mind. So you can actually imagine your bias instead of him. :)

You're the first thing that comes to my mind when it's raining. The sound of raindrops on the roof, the droplets sliding on the glass wall, the comforting thought of bed snuggles, and the smell of warm chocolate; everything that's good about the rain reminds me of you. Even the thunder and lightning that used to scare me feel a lot more manageable now.

You asked me once what I wanted to be when I die, given the chance to live again. I wasn't able to answer then. But you, you were so sure of your answer. "I want to be born again as a single droplet of rain." I asked you why because I found it silly just to be a single droplet. "It would be greedy to be the rain, don't you think?"

Silly.

Strangely, you always know when it's going to pour. "The rain goddess is actually my mother and she texts me whenever she feels like making rain." I hope she could send me a text too.

It's raining today and I am going out. You've always reminded me to bring an extra umbrella in case I met someone on the road that needed one; to use only a bright yellow umbrella to remind myself that I can still have my own sunshine even if it's raining; and to look up in the sky whenever it's raining, "Only a few appreciates the comfort and beauty of the rain so you should always look up and see how equally beautiful it is, just like a bright and sunny sky."

All this time, I thought I was loving the rain. But it was actually you i was falling for. The moment you left me, it was never the same. It wasn't as comforting as when you're with me, not as warm, not as beautiful.

Is it raining there too? wherever you are?

As if I heard you answered, "How could it rain here when I am the rain myself?"

I let my hand slip through the car's window and felt a single raindrop fell on my palm.

"Silly."


End file.
